


Collection of Evidence

by Schnaucl (Onetrackmind)



Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Drabble, M/M, from prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-29
Updated: 2008-11-29
Packaged: 2017-11-21 04:11:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/593311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onetrackmind/pseuds/Schnaucl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Billy rescues the evidence.  The prompt was Billy/Don & kittens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Collection of Evidence

**Author's Note:**

> Written in part for Numb3rs100 with the prompt "evidence."

Piercing mewls emanated from the pillowcase in Billy’s lap.   
  
“I’m not sure which is more unbelievable, that you told her the kittens were _evidence_ or that she actually bought it,” Don muttered.  
  
“I didn’t see you stopping me. Besides, O’Donnell was right. She looked pissed, she’d have killed them if we’d left them there.”  
  
“Of course she was pissed. The idiot escaped from jail to see his _cat_ have _kittens_.”  
  
“I know we can’t keep them. But just for tonight…”  
  
Don sighed. “Okay. We’ll get a room. But they stay in the bathroom.”  
  
Billy grinned and gave Don a kiss.


End file.
